All My Love
by jessa faerie
Summary: This is a story of how Narcissa Malfoy feels about Draco's task. I think its pretty good, but thats up to you. This contains SPOILERS for the HalfBlood Prince book. so if you havent gotten...well finished. wait!


**A/N: This is a one-shoter. And yes, that it shall remain. I warn you all now. This contains spoilers for Half-Blood Prince. I have read it. And I have cried. In the beginning of the book in the chapter Spinner's End I found myself feeling quite sorry for Narcissa. So here is my take on something she may have felt. I like to believe there is good in everyone. Hope lying in my heart I would like to believe that this is how Narcissa was feeling. Enjoy!**

_**All My Love**_

She sat alone in the enormous and imposing manor sobbing. Thunder and lightning rampaged and battered the lonely windows that looked over the expansive, wet grounds. Narcissa Malfoy would have to be described as a classy woman, and of nice-looking features. She had long blonde hair and light delicate green eyes. Narcissa could be seen, on her good days of the past, wearing a look of disdain, and that all others were beneath her madam's caring, concern, or recognition. Times had changed.

Over the last year or so her face had finally succumbed to revealing her true age, something that she had once prided in, was always assumed younger. Her beloved husband Lucius Malfoy was in Azkaban, as he had been captured only months earlier in the Department of Mysteries as a Death Eater on strict orders from Lord Voldemort, himself. All that Narcissa had left was her only son, Draco. Her little boy, yet nearly of age, yearning to live up to the family name and honor. This broke Narcissa's heart.

She came to a slight realization that her dear Lucius had "drug" her into this. In school she would go along with the act of Purebloods-are-better-than-anyone-out-there, but she felt that most of _those_ beliefs were a bit out-of-date. Narcissa snapped back to reality feeling lowly, dirty, and traitorous. She loved Lucius and would obligingly do anything he asked or told, even if it meant obeying Voldemort and occasionally meeting him face to face.

Thinking back to her son, Draco, who she hadn't seen in a few days' time, she became saddened. Only a few hours had passed since Narcissa Malfoy returned to the Manor, her once billowing velvet amethyst robes heavily soiled with mud and rainwater. Upon ascending the stairs to her bathroom she saw her reflection staring bitingly back at her in the entrance hall mirror. The one in which was bordered in dark mahogany, laden with intricate craftsmanship done for the ancestral Malfoys.

Her eyes were puffy, red, and swollen. The sinfully dark lashes that graced her usually pale cheeks in a single blink were moist and clumped together. Her face and neck were blotchy and her light blonde hair was plastered to her head. She was immediately ashamed. The Dark Lord had gotten to her. However, she regained her pride when she recalled her display of composure and her dismissive attitude. She wasn't sure if it had been her conscience or guilt or Voldemort's extraordinary powers, but when she had been told his nearly impossible task for Draco she could have sworn she heard a voice that said, "Come now Narcissa, you are containing your emotion. For a woman of feeling you are not one for acting." This was only because Voldemort could see through anyone.

After stalking upstairs to run her bath, she returned an hour and a half or so later in her maroon dressing gown. Narcissa stood from the chair that was next to an increasingly cold window pane splattered with rain and condensation forming on the inside, to the chocolate leather and cherry oak wood based sofa in front of the vivacious cracking marble fireplace. Narcissa sipped at her evening tea and reflected and brooded over the great, difficult, and seemingly impossible task that lie ahead for her son.

She knew the truth in her heart. Her little boy was not capable of murder, he would fail and the Malfoy line would be erased forever. Alone, desperate, and crumbling into despair, she could think of nothing to solve the dilemma. Draco was ordered by Voldemort to murder Albus Dumbledore. Narcissa knew of the hopelessness of the task, as did the Dark Lord. She also knew of his intentions. Voldemort wanted ultimately, for Draco to die in the attempt; to get vengeance on Lucius who failed upon retrieving the Prophecy. Then and finally, at long last, someone who could help her.

Narcissa Malfoy thought not of herself but only for her son and husband as she dashed to her beautifully decorated bedchamber to get dressed. As she began her hasty descent downstairs, the sounds of a doorknocker pounded the richly wooden door and echoed through the empty home. She grabbed her dry sapphire traveling cloak, as the thunderstorm had ceased, leaving behind the same cold mist that had been lingering over the summer, and heaved the door open to her sister, Bellatrix Lestrange.

"And where are you off to?" Bellatrix demanded in a high-pitched angry voice.

"Severus'." She replied calmly as she pushed past her elder sibling.

"Cissy!" She cried after her, "No! You were told, to, Keep.Your. Mouth. Shut." She continued harshly hissing following after Narcissa.

"Bella," she turned to her, stopping in the walkway to the manor on the front grounds facing south, and began with true heart-felt emotion, "Don't try to stop me. I am a grown woman. I will not sit back, a helpless fool, and watch my son die or fail or succumb to the Dark Lord's vicious mind games."

"Cissy, stop it! I don't want to hear anym…"

"You can and you will! Don't you get it? Severus can help Draco. He's always been Draco's favorite teacher. Lucius and Severus were close friends in school."

Narcissa's tears and dignified sniffing came and she continued, "Bella. This is all I have." She clutched her heart. "Draco. Lucius. It's for them. the only thing I have left (of non-material possession) that matters, is all my love."

Bellatrix was almost touched but then again seemingly unscathed by her sisters words. The years in Azkaban had ebbed away whatever emotion that had once flowed through her veins. She gave an indignant huff and spat out. "You are a fool. Love will get you nowhere with that Dark Lord."

"This I am aware. I am still going to Severus. I'll tell him Draco's situation and his tasks at hand. He'll help. He must."

"Cissy, I loathe Snape and I will not allow it. You were told to keep quiet."

"And what will you do to stop me?" Narcissa had turned to her sister once more, daring her with a menacing look.

"Nothing. But I will follow you and try to persuade you otherwise the whole way there."

Narcissa turned and smiled inwardly. She knew she had to try to save her beloved family, even it meant her own life being taken. Bellatrix Lestrange began her desperate attempt to dissuade Narcissa from seeking help from the backstabbing traitorous coward, Severus Snape. There was a loud crack, then another as the two Apparated to a street called Spinner's End.

Narcissa Malfoy thought to herself, placing her hand over her heart, "All my love."

**A/N: let me know what you think. xoxo**


End file.
